Sonic In: Canterlot High
by Velocity The Wolf
Summary: Welcome Ladies and Gents to my story. Rainbow Dash and Sonic have a close relationship. When they were 9 years old. Sonic moved away for 7 years. Eventually Sonic came back. Now will Sonic grow a better relationship with Rainbow Dash or will he get rejected and lose a best friend? Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. Have fun reading. I'm in need of a cover artist.


**Hello everyone and everypon- oh wait I can't say that anymore because of this being in a human world. I'll think of something. You might be asking "Why did you make another Equestria girls type fanfiction?" Well the answer to that my friend is: for me as a writer I'm not enjoying writing that story, because it's hard for me to make make a good plot under a week and edit it the best I can. It's just too difficult. And now I got a light bulb moment, how about I try something that most people haven't done yet, then another thought struck me... why should I make it cliche like every else's stories? It's my story. I can make it funny or stupid as much as I want. So I decided to restart that first project. And I won't put any OCs just yet. Let me settle a few things then I can add some. But till then NO OCS! I'm not even adding Velocity to it.**  
 **Now here goes nothing.**

This is a world where Twilight never came to Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer ruled the school still.

(Incoming narration)

Rainbow Dash has been walking to school since her dad passed away.

Her mother was always busy with work to afford the things they needed.

Rainbow is still team captain of every sports team.

Sunset Shimmer on the other hoo- hand (I actually wrote hoof before I edited this) was causing trouble for every at school. No one stood against her and got everything she needed.

Rainbow Dash was walking to school but kept thinking about her dad.

He had died in a car accident 6 weeks ago.

"I miss dad but I have to let go. I couldn't do anything about it." Rainbow Dash thought as she walked to school.

It was a bright morning with no clouds in view.

Minutes later she'd gotten to school. And sat down in her class.

Science Class

"Morning students. We've got a new student today. Do you mind introducing yourself or shall I?" Professor Discord spoke.

"The name's Sonic. Hello everyone." Sonic introduced.

"Hello Sonic..." the class said while sounded like they didn't care or they were tired.

Rainbow Dash felt something familiar about him.

Flashback

7 years ago.

Rainbow Dash was playing tag with another person. It was Sonic.

"Get back here blue! Ha tag you're it!" The 9 year old Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Nope. Right back at ya." The 9 year old Sonic tagged her back.

Later

They were both laying down under a tree while the sun was setting.

"It's good to spend my final day with you before I move to Mobius." Sonic said.

"Yeah. But I will see you again right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

" Ha that's not even a question. Of course we'll see each other again. That's a promise." Sonic exclaimed.

Rainbow blushed slightly but shook it off.

Back to real time

"Sonic you can sit in that seat next to Rainbow Dash." Professor Discord said.

But either way Sonic would've sat there if he told him to sit in another.

Sonic gladly took the seat.

"Now before class starts I need to attend to the office for a bit." Professor told the class.

After he had left the class was now chatting with one of another.

Sonic and Rainbow took the opportunity to catch up with each other.

"Long time no see Rainbow. How goes you?" Sonic greeted.

"Yeah it been 7 years since I saw you. I'm fine I suppose. Why did you come here?"

"Just wanted to see my best friend again is all. 7 years huh. Feels like a month."

"What do you have after?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I got gym, what about you?" Sonic answered.

"Sweet we have gym together, we're doing dodge ball."

Professor Discord returned.

"Sorry about that class. Something about a animals wandering the hallways. I have to keep the door closed for the time being. Now let's get the show on the road. Today we'll be learning abou- (I'm not really a science teacher so SKIP)

Sonic and Rainbow we're walking to the gym but was stopped by a figure in a dark end of a hallway.

"Rainbow Dash... you made me look like a fool. You're gonna pay for that." The figure stepped close to reveal her face.

"I don't need too. You already look like one." (Ohhhhhh shots fired. Also I'll explain what they're talking about.)

"What happen and who is she?" Sonic asked confused.

"I pranked her and now she's looking for revenge. She's the bully in our school. Her name is Sunset Shimmer." Rainbow Dash explained.

"In the flesh. Seems like we have a new boy in school. Why side with her when she's the bad person here. Come with me, we can rule over this pathetic school together." Sunset tried to persuade Sonic.

"Sorry but it seems like you're the bad one here. And no I will never leave her side." Sonic spoke proudly.

Rainbow Dash blushed a bit but enough that no one notice.

"So be it. You and this whole school will go down."

"I'd like to see you try." Sonic countered.

Sunset then slowly walked backwards into the dark hallway.

"Did you really mean that? You would never leave me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course I mean it. Seems like someone needs to put her back in her place. Well come now. We're gonna miss dodge ball." Sonic then ran towards the gym.

Rainbow was yet surprised about this. No boy has ever cared enough to match Sonic's. She then ran off to the gym.

But still in the shadows. Sunset was talking to 2 people in the dark hallway.

"Snips, Snails I need you to find anything about this new person then humiliate him." Sunset ordered.

"Your wish is our pizz- I mean command." Snails then replied.

"Yeah its our command... can we get some pizza first? I'm starving." Snips' stomach growled.

"Ugh fine." Sunset was annoyed.

At Gym.

(here's a fact about my real life. I barely did dodge ball, but when we did I was in heaven.)

Sonic and Rainbow we're done changing  
(Screw off cloppers)  
Sonic was just wandering around to find Rainbow. When he did find her, she was talking to some friends of hers.

"Hey Rainbow." Sonic waved and proceeded.

"My my dear it seems like you made a new friend. My name is Rarity. Perhaps you can tell your name as well."

"The name's Sonic." Sonic greeted casually.  
"My name is Applejack."

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! Doyoulikepartiesohwaiteveryonelikespartiesifyoudidn'tlikepartiesthenyouhaven' 'llbegreatfriendsI'mgonnathrowyouthebiggestpartyyounev-

Rainbow Dash covered her mouth before she covered the whole chapter with her rambling.

(Thank lord)

"Yes I like parties and go ahead and throw me one. And who might you be?" Sonic asked Fluttershy.

"I'm Flutte..." She whispered.

"Sorry couldn't catch that. What was it?"

"I'm Flutters.." She then again whispered.

"She's Fluttershy. And she's shy." Applejack finally ended.

"Seems like you've already met our friend Rainbow Dash. Say where did you meet her?" Rarity asked.

"We met many years ago it all happen whe-" Sonic was cut off because of the coach entering the gym.

"LOOK AT YOU SORRY SACKS OF LOSERS. AND WHO'S THIS NOW?"

The coach yelled high enough to get everyone's attention.

The coach stared at Sonic.

Sonic's thoughts: I am gonna need some new ears after this. And Christ I can smell his breath from here.

"The name is Sonic." Sonic answered.

"WE'RE DOING DODGEBALL SO PREPARE YOURSELF. RAINBOW DASH AND SPITFIRE ARE TEAM CAPTAINS SO GET CHOOSING!" The Coach finally finished rampage of yelling.

Spitfire's team is:

Fleetfoot.  
Soarin.  
Flash Sentry (BOOOOOO)

(Rarity didn't want to play so she sat down on the bench. Because this game being a "Brute sport")

Rainbow Dashes team is:  
Sonic.  
Applejack.  
Fluttershy.

The game began. The two teams clashed.

Fluttershy was the first to go that got hit by Flash Sentry (BOOOOOO, OK I'll stop)

Flash was eventually out cause of Sonic catching the ball mid air.

Fleetfoot has gotten out by Applejack.

Then Applejack was hit by Spitfire.

All there was left is Sonic and Rainbow and the opposing team is Spitfire and Soarin.

The everyone had each a dodge ball in their hands.

"You're not taking me down Dash. I know how you play." Spitfire taunted. But as she finish speaking. She had gotten hit by Sonic.

"You may know hers, but you don't know mine." Sonic spoke.

"Hhmp nice one blue." Spitfire was slightly impressed for him surviving so long.

Rainbow Dash tried surprising Soarin but he sought through it. She threw the ball but was caught by Sorain.

"RAINBOW DASH IS OUT!" The Coach yelled from a distance.

"Dang." Rainbow walked off.

1v1 Sonic versus Soarin. Place your bets.

Sonic threw his ball but Soarin dodged it.

Sonic's thoughts: Well there goes plan A, now for plan B.

"You gonna throw or are you just gonna stare me down? C'mon my grandma is faster than you." Sonic taunted.

It made Soarin a bit ticked.

With anger he threw the ball with lots of power.

Just before the ball hit Sonic that was standing still. He caught it. One arm with his other behind his back.

Soarin was in awe on what happen.

Everyone on Rainbow's team celebrated with high fives.

"That was SO awesome! we're you scared?" Rainbow Dash was very happy.

"Oh yeah I was scared. But I kept a cool mind and focused." Sonic answered.

Now with the other team.

"Rainbow Dash should be celebrating with me, not this blue freak." Sorain was annoyed.

"I hear ya. But I like that Sonic. He's brave and confident, just the way I like it." Spitfire was eyeing Sonic. "Seems like that Rainbow girl likes him."

"We need to work together to pull them apart." Soarin concluded.

"I'm in." Spitfire agreed.

Here's an opportunity for more chapters, So there's the second threats in the story.

At lunch.

Sonic and Rainbow are choosing their food.

"I'll just take a salad, what do you want Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked.

She turned around but didn't see him.

Then she looked to her right and saw Sonic having 10 chili dogs on his tray walking towards her.

"Are you planning to save food for the winter or really gonna eat those things?" Rainbow Dash giggled.

"Ha ha very funny. But these things are the best things ever created." Sonic then ate 2 under 1 minute.

"Alright. I'll see you at the table with our friends." Rainbow Dash spoke.

Sonic walked to the table and ate some more.

Rainbow finally got her food and sat down next to Sonic.

"So how was it in Mobius high?" Rainbow made a conversation.

"It was nice. Made new friends. And a fan girl. Yeah don't ask how that started. But I kinda miss my old friends, at least I can visit them. Besides I haven't seen you in 7 years until today, so it's great being with you." Sonic answered.

Rainbow blushed when she heard that he left his friends behind to see her once again.

"I'm not that special. I'm just a human being like the rest." Rainbow spoke.

Sonic put his hand over hers and said. "Rainbow Dash. You're the most special person I've met. You are nothing like the rest. You are kind and loyal to the end. You are special to me."

Rainbow blushed deeply and so did Sonic.

Sonic just notice that the rest of the girls stopped and looked at the pair.

Sonic moved his hand.

Okay although you might hate me transitioning to another scene. But I don't want to narrate a whole day in school.

School has just ended.

On speakers. Celestia's voice rang inside to the outside.

"Remember students, the fall formal will be happening on Friday next week. Now have a good day."

(It's Friday so they have to wait a whole week)

Sonic's thoughts: Fall Formal huh, sounds like a great time to ask Dashie to dance.

Sonic was outside about to head home until he was stopped by a certain cyan girl that's name is Rainbow Dash waving at him.

Sonic started walking to her.

"Hey Dashie, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to know if you were doing anything later." Rainbow spoke.

"Not really. Hey wanna hangout tonight?" Sonic quickly understood what she was doing.

"Like same old. Movie night?"

"I'm kinda feeling the mood for Horror. You in?" Sonic asked.

"Whoever gets scared first gets the smoothy special." Rainbow challenged.

(The smoothie challenge: find the most grosses things in your kitchen and turn it to a smoothy. This should be fun.)

"Your on Dash." The two sped off to Rainbow's house.

In the distant. The rest of the main girls minus 2 (Twilight and Rainbow currently)

"Ah think Rainbow has met her man." Applejack spoke.

"I have to agree with Applejack. Those two are meant for each other." Rarity agreed.

"I'm still planning that welcome party. I'm just waiting for the right moment (imagine the grin check grin.) Pinkie was planning I guess.

And Fluttershy was too quiet for anyone to hear including me.

Now at Rainbow's house.

"Ha I beat you here." Sonic said.

"In your dreams blue. You get the popcorn and I'll get the movie."

The two entered the house.

I'm skipping the popcorn and movie choosing cause why would anyone wanna read someone getting popcorn and choosing a movie?

 **And I won't spoil any movies because there might be people that never seen it so I will do my best. (Me editing this: I can't find a good horror movie that I can't write about in full detailed fanfiction. I'll think of something.)**  
 **The two were watching the Conjuring.**

They both got scared at the same time during a jump scare so guess what. They both have to make a drink for each other.

And all you need to know is that the drinks were the most foaled things on on the planet.

"Whoever backs out loses." Sonic quickly made a new rule.

The two chugged. 2.6 seconds later they're both brushing their teeth. And even used mouth wash.

"*spit* it's a tie." Rainbow declared.

"What did you put in my drink?" Sonic asked while brushing his teeth.

"Some 3 day expired eggs and a pepper." Rainbow Dash answered.

Sonic then ran to the bathroom and puked.

OK now the suffering is done.

"Hey Dashie mind if I stay here over night?" Sonic asked.

"Sure the guest room is across from my room." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh and Rainbow mind if I ask you something?"

"Hit me."

"I w-well do y-you eer. I'll tell you later. Goodnight."

"Okay then Sonic. I'll see ya tomorrow then." Rainbow closed walked upstairs.

Sonic face palmed himself.

"I should've said it. But I was afraid she'd say no or worse. Maybe next time." Sonic then went.

Sametime that Sonic was talking to himself.

Rainbow Dash quickly got to her room and closes the door.

"Does he have feelings for me? I have been weird around him... No it can't can't be... I'm in love with Sonic." She fell backwards into her bed. And laid there thinking.

The two eventually fell asleep.

Oh yay the first day is over.

(Why does editing is so much hard work? This is a pain for me actually going through each word to see I spelt it right.)

The next day later. Sonic was already awake and made some breakfast for Rainbow and himself. He's just watching some TV while eating.

"Hey Blue. What's cooking?" Sonic turned around to see Rainbow rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, and there are some pancakes on the table if you want some." Sonic replied.

Rainbow just walked over to the dining table and picked up a plate with pancakes then sat down right next to Sonic.

"Hey, Dashie. Wanna go on a walk later?" Sonic asked.

"I got nothing else to do today so sure. " Rainbow replied.

"Cool. How about at 7:30 pm tonight?"

"That's alright with me." Rainbow Dash started to walk to the kitchen but stopped and said. "It's a date.. " then walked off.

Sonic was surprised that she said yes.

Now to summarize the whole day. Sonic was still hanging around. Eating chili dogs and whatever he normally does.

Rainbow Dash was just chilling around. Mostly near Sonic. When it was 7:00 pm she was getting ready.

Sonic Dashed to his home to grab a few things (it's a surprise)

Now at 7:30 pm.

Sonic knocked on the door.

No response.

Sonic Knocked the door once more.

Then eventually the door opened

"Calm down will ya. You might break the door down." Rainbow Dash said playfully.

"Ha ha. Well you ready or do I have to wait even longer?"

"You haven't change from the day I met you at all."

The two left the house and went to ye nearest park.

 **I okay guys and gals I am officially tired. I've been working on this the whole airplane ride back. And just a little update I have gotten back from Scotland. So my vacation is over. So I can post like normal with my other stories. I hope you like this because I spent some major time editing and writing. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Now the next chapter will have a threat, or well 2 threats. You'll find out soon enough. I wish you all a good day/night. And till then. Bye!**


End file.
